Change: A new fire
by mI-gOng94
Summary: Having lived in Celadon city her whole life, Amber never knew that moving to Johto would be the biggest challenge yet. With no friends & a father who's her only support, Amber decides to go on a Pokémon journey to find her true self. But it's not all fun and games as reality hits her like a bullet. OCxMorty/Steven/?. Rated T for Pokémon deaths, and darker themes later on.


Author's Note: So... this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. Set sometime during RBG and HGSS games so as to give you a clue on who's appearing :3 Any reviews/ comments about my grammar are encouraged (so I can improve)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, Amber, her dad, and maybe a couple more OCs later in the story. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chance!

* * *

Celadon City, a rich and rainbow-colored city, is a utopia for people and Pokémon alike. Rated as one of the best places to live in the world, it has its fair share of entertainment for Pokémon Trainers as well as for normal people. Many would believe that being able to live in this city gives you instant happiness but I am about to prove them wrong. My name is Amber, and this is my story.

I always looked forward to attending Trainer School every day because of all the things I could learn about Pokémon. Panting as I barely made it to class on time, I took a deep breath before opening the door that will start making my day a living hell. "Hey look who's finally here!" a female voice pointed out, making the class start laughing. "I thought your loser of a dad didn't have enough money to send you to school anymore Amber!" she continued while making her way to my seat and sitting on my desk. This girl's name is Ada. She has been a bully for as long as I could remember. Many people are only following her because her grandmother owns the Celadon Condominium where many of the most famous trainers stay when they visit the city. _'Talk about rubbish' _I thought_._

Sighing, I ignore her as I sat down on my seat. '_Fighting back would be pointless seeing as how everyone's always against me', _I thought. Luckily, the teacher soon arrived and everyone went back to their respective seats. Sulking in my chair, I prayed that luck would be on my side and Ada and her gang would leave me alone today but with no luck, a rough kick to my chair shattered my little dream. Ada was trying to get me to react to her little stunts so she could _finally_ let the teacher call me in for detention and hopefully suspend me for a few days. Gritting my teeth, I tried my best to ignore her but as the class went on, her kicking only got rougher and harder each time and resulted in me losing my balance and falling off my chair. The teacher was obviously startled by the noise I made, and the class started laughing once again. Ada's being the loudest one of them all. "Oh my, look at Amber! What's the matter with you huh? Too prehistoric like your name describes you to be to even remember how to keep your balance when sitting down?" she laughed while holding her stomach. Her influence must have been really big for the teacher to not make a move on her since all he did was look at me with eyes full of pity. _'Figures he'd be too afraid to scold Ada,' _I realized, and I didn't like it at all.

Grabbing my chair on the floor, I quickly returned it to its original place and sat back down, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. _'I won't cry from something like this.'_ I repeatedly told myself, '_They'll be happy when they know that I cried'_.

The teacher saw this and took it as a sign to calm the class down and continue on from where he left off. He started discussing about how some Pokémon will react to certain kinds of items which could cause evolution and later on, added that there are some that would evolve during night. Ada still continued kicking my chair, but with less force this time. _'I can't wait to go home,' _I thought, seeing as how my excitement for learning slowly disappeared.

As I opened the door to our house, a black figure rammed straight into my stomach sending me falling down once more, with it on top of me. I already knew who it was and reached out to pat his head affectionately. Spike was a Houndour that my dad had gotten me for my birthday 3 years ago. It took him most, if not all, of his guts to go into the tall patch of grass right outside Celadon City to catch Spike. My dad has never owned a Pokémon before, so just the thought of him going out of his way to catch one for me immediately makes me happy. Spike barked contentedly as I continued patting and sometimes scratching the back of his ears.

"Spike, get off me," I finally said when he laid on me. He was being stubborn today because I had to try to roll him off me a couple of times before finally succeeding. "Phew! Spike, seriously? You just HAD to gain more pounds didn't you?" I laughed when he nudged my knee signaling that he wanted me to get in the house already.

Seeing Spike made me forget all my worries from school earlier that day, as I took a bath and prepared dinner. _'It's about time dad came home,'_ I thought as I glanced at the old grandfather clock beside our dining table that my dad had bought before. The clock showed that it was already quarter to 8 and dad should've been home by now. But why isn't he?

"Something's not right…" I gasped as a few more minutes passed by before the door was slammed open and my dad came rushing in, gasping for breath.

Staring at him for a few seconds, I visibly gaped while taking in his appearance. His lab coat was slightly dirty and was falling off his shoulders while his neck tie was clearly very loose. "You look like you just came from a marathon dad," I said while preparing his dinner. He laughed and brought his hand up to his face telling me to give him a few more seconds of rest. "Not just any marathon," he started while wheezing, "I've joined the one that's called life and have finally won!" he stated proudly with a smug look on his face. "Wha-" I started but dad cut me off, "Professor Elm told me that he's interested in my research about Pokémon eggs and told me that he wanted me to work with him over in Johto!" he finished. Spike and I were both speechless after dad's little speech. _'THE Professor Elm acknowledged dad's research? He's finally going to have a stable job after all these years since mom passed away? This isn't really happening is it?_' I thought as happiness as well as excitement was building up inside me.

I screamed and happily ran up to my dad as he –tried- to scoop me up for a hug, but failed miserably due to me being almost as tall as him already. "We're moving to Johto Amber! We'll finally get a decent life again, and you can also get away from those classmates of yours for good! I'll make sure you will have a good time there!" he said merrily while practically turning me round and round. "When are we leaving?" I asked him excitedly.

There was a slight paused before dad answered, "Not for another two days I'm afraid," my smile dropped but the fact that I was finally leaving this place was music to my ears! Never would I have imagined that I could finally be free from those people who I used to call as my 'friends'. Never would I have imagined that I would have a chance to start all over again! To be free from all those traitors who would only use people when they can gain something from them! Away from all my fears, and away from that Ada!

As I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom with Spike following behind me, my dad smiled to himself as he saw my excitement. "Maybe… just maybe, she'll learn how to trust in others again," he quietly said as he took a seat and ate his dinner.

Time seemed to fly by rather quickly now that I knew about us moving to Johto. What usually seemed like an eternity before Ada's teasing stopped for the day felt just like a few hours this time, and time only seemed to fly by even faster when our teacher announced that we would be having our first Pokémon battle the next day! '_Just the perfect goodbye impression that I can leave on all of their faces when I show them that I am not an underdog anymore,' _I couldn't help but smile.

That was yesterday, and today, everyone in class has gathered outside the school for our very first Pokémon battle. Of course, we couldn't use our own since that would be unfair to those who didn't have any yet, so the teacher let us choose one rental Pokémon that the school owned.

I never knew that just picking one Pokémon out of so many would be so nerve-wracking! I had to consider what kinds of Pokémon my other classmates would use, and what weaknesses would be the most common among them. As I looked at the available ones, my face paled.

They were mostly, if not all, _grass types_. Don't get me wrong or anything, I'm okay with grass types, but I just didn't really want to have one in my team since I'm more of an offensive person.

After scanning at all the Pokémon available, I had finally decided on which one I would choose. A Bulbasaur would be the best option seeing as how all the others have a pure grass typing. As I reached for the Pokéball, another hand beat me to it. I mentally deflated when I saw Ada smirking at me as she stroked the Pokéball in her hands. "Aw, did you want this one Amber? Well too bad because I got it first," she said smugly before turning around and fell in line with the others who had already chosen their Pokémon.

Why she hates me in the first place, I'll never know.

I was never much of a talker, but I used to be friends with all of them. Ever since they found out my dad was a researcher, they all started being friends with me. It didn't take long though for my dad to get sick and for his research to take a break. His income slowly dwindled and we eventually got kicked out of our own house and forced to live near the outskirts of town together with the more unfortunate ones. I'm lucky that dad still has enough money to even feed the three of us and to send me to Trainer School. Ever since then, my so-called 'friends' have started bullying and teasing me. It wasn't as harsh and extreme as it is now, but I was hurt. And I know; that because of them, I've built up these walls around myself so as not to get affected by them. It took me years, but eventually I've learned to cope up with their constant bullying. I've never felt as _weak_ as I was then.

Desperately searching for a Pokémon that could go against Ada's Bulbasaur, I prayed that for once in my life, I would be able to face her, and show her that I am in no way, inferior to her. Spotting a Pokéball on the far end of the table, I saw my ray of hope. _'There's still a chance!'_ I thought happily and grabbed the Pokéball.

Rushing to the line, the teacher saw me and smiled. I showed him which Pokémon I would be using and to my surprise, he looked depressed. _'Had I chosen the wrong one?'_

The matches were arranged according to the order of our line. So naturally, the first ones would get to battle first. I was the last one in the line and Ada in front of me. Frankly, I didn't really care if I could beat my other classmates. I just really wanted to beat Ada and show her that no matter how she tries to push me down, I would never let someone like her beat me.

When it was finally our turn, I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Ada growled as she looked at me. "Oh nothing," I casually replied. This angered her and she threw her Pokéball up in the air and released her Bulbasaur. I also sent out what I had hoped for was the right Pokémon, "Go Exeggcute!" I said as I threw the Pokéball high into the air.

As the bright white light cleared and our Pokémon were finally out, the teacher signaled for the match to officially start.

Not wasting any time, Ada made the first move. "Bulbasaur! Use leech seed!" she commanded her Pokémon. _'Since Exeggcute is part Psychic, it might be able to deflect the attack' _I thought. "Alright Exeggcute; use confusion to send back the attack!" I shouted.

The match didn't last long after that. With Ada's Bulbasaur not quick enough to escape its own leech seed; and falling prey to my Exeggcute's hypnosis plus dream eater combo. It had managed to wake up in the middle of it and used a powerful vine whip against my Exeggcute but we managed to beat them using Exeggcute's unique move, barrage.

The teacher wasn't happy to see that Ada had lost. In fact, no one was.

She had left right after the battle, telling me that I was just lucky that she didn't go all-out. Even though I had beaten her, I didn't know why I didn't feel as happy as I thought I would be. I didn't grin or laugh, I was only able to smile a bit after my victory against her. _'I wonder why? Was it not worth it?'_

* * *

Preeeeeetttyyy long chapter 1 eh? I hope to either keep it that way or make it shorter next time though. So Amber's finally going to Johto in the next chapter. Will her life finally take a turn for the better?


End file.
